how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Not From Here
Recap Lily & Marshall explain they are writing their 'death folders' containing useful information should either of them die and a letter to one another, Marshall tells Ted and Barney that he forgot to write his letter. Ted and Barney play on Marshall's superstitious nature by insisting he will not die before writing it, forcing Marshall to knock on wood, throw salt over his left shoulder, and spins around three times, before calling them jerks and leaving. Older Ted narrates that Robin needed time away following their break-up and we see her on holiday with Gael, saying she felt up-tight in New York. Back in the bar she claims to be a different person but Barney says Robin is still the same, she will realise this and dump Gael soon. When Gael joins them, the gang use big words in order to continue their conversation without letting on, Gael asks if they are talking about baseball. Marshall writes his letter to Lily, pouring his heart (and tears) out over many pages. Once finished, he decides to read Lily's letter to him and is angry to discover it is not as heart-felt as his. At the bar, Gael is surrounded by women while telling a story. Ted and Barney are watching lamenting how easy it is for Gael to get girls simply by being from out of town. This gives them the idea to pose as tourists outside MacLaren's and they strike up a conversation with two passing girls. The girls agree to show the guys around the following day and Barney suggests they meet up outside MacLaren's but the girls think it's a lame bar. Ted tries to defend his favourite watering hole, without revealing he is a New Yorker. Inside, Lily asks Robin how things are going with Gael and Robin reveals she has become annoyed doing things at home that she loved on holiday, such as being hand-fed her food by Gael (dropping spaghetti on her sofa) and him sweeping the table clear to make love (breaking her laptop). Robin says she won't complain and go with the flow but when she is in the shower later, a strange Australian traveler uses her toilet. Robin goes to speak to Gael but discovers he has invited more travellers to stay with them indefinately. Marshall starts an argument with Lily over her loveless letter. They exchange a quick hug after Lily mentions this is their first fight as a married couple before Marshall continues to storm out. The girls (Colleen and Lindsay) take Ted and Barney to a potato restaurant. When the girls go to the bathroom, Ted says they have met the "two lamest New Yorkers of all time", but Barney convinces Ted to continue with the plan and the girls decide to take Ted and Barney to a friend's party. Robin reveals she ate a marijuana-laced Blueberry muffin one of the backpackers had baked causing her to say some inappropriate things on the air. She tries to lay some ground-rules but the group are watching the television and so Robin decides to lie down as she is still "pretty baked". Ted, Barney, Colleen and Lindsay are in a cab on their way to the party, Ted questions where they are going and is terrified to learn they are heading for the South Bronx. His fears are confirmed as they end up giving descriptions to the Police of three guys who have apparently mugged them. Marshall quizzes Lily over why she couldn't write a love letter like he did and Lily states it is because she cannot bear to think about not being with him and that he would just open the letter and read it as soon as she has finished writing anyway. Marshall promises he won't so Lily agrees to write her letter, but Marshall asks her to make the letter dirty and slip in some polaroids too. Back on the street, Ted and Barney are invited back to the girls' place but Ted finally snaps when he finds out the girls are actually from Jersey. Ted chastises the girls about not being from New York and derides New Jersey. He tells them to go home, which they do getting a lift from the Cops. Ted and Barney try to get the same courtesy but the police officer refuses by stating he is "Newark, born and raised". Later that night, Robin is woken up by the sound of bongo drums and confronts "Vacation Robin" in the living room. "Vacation Robin" tells Robin that she has lost her way since coming home, Robin retorts by saying that her vacation self is boring, lame and getting sand everywhere. As the two are about to kiss, Robin is really woken by drums and finds the group of travelers playing in the living room. She finally gets rid of them by brandishing her gun but the shouting wakes Gael and Robin tells him they have to break up. Barney toasts the return of the real Robin while she mentions that 'vacation Robin' popped up in her dreams again and they went all the way stating "she might be sandy but that chick knows what I like", naturally intriguing Barney. Lily finishes her letter and makes Marshall swear not to read it until she is dead. Older Ted narrates that he kept his promise until the year 2029 when we see an older, balding Marshall opening the letter (implying that Lily has died) to find Lily's words telling him he is busted. Marshall calls Lily, older and very much alive, into his office and they argue. Marshall says Lily also broke her promise as there are no naked pictures in the envelope for him so Lily says she will take some photos. Marshall says he doesn't want ones of her now and they continue to argue into the credits. Continuity * In the flash forward to 2029 Marshall has a newspaper clip in his office with the caption "NYC Lawyer Captures Nessie", an allusion to his obsession with the Loch Ness Monster. * Ted strongly dislikes New Jersey even refusing to go there for sex. Ted's dislike of New Jersey is explored further in . * This episode is notable for showing Marshall and Lily in the timeframe of Ted's kids. Marshall, balding, sports a comb-over while Lily has big "old-lady" hair. Gallery :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:We're Not From Here images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Lily's statement that the argument about the letters in their "death folders" is their first fight as a married couple is consistent with all (canonical) episodes of the series, however, it is contradicted by an apocryphal scene. In "Lily and Marshall's Honeymoon Videos," (shown first at http://www.marshallandlilywedding.com/ and later compiled on the Season 3 DVD) Lily and Marshall are seen fighting several times due to situations revolving around their honeymoon plans in Scotland and Marshall's obsession with forgoing these plans to remain at Loch Ness to keep a lookout for Nessie. Since the honeymoon took place immediately after the wedding reception in "Something Blue," and the events in "We're Not From Here" take place well after their return to New York, chronologically the arguments in Scotland would qualify as their first fight as a married couple, or at least predate the argument over the letters. Allusions and Outside References *When Robin brandishes her gun in front of the Australians one of them yells "Michael Moore was right about you Americans". He is referencing the 2002 documentary Bowling For Columbine directed by Michael Moore which focused on the epidemic of gun crime in America. However, Robin is actually Canadian. *When Ted and Barney are in the taxi with the two girls,Ted questions which road they are on.Barney,still posing as a tourist, says he's been watching too much "Steinfeld"(Seinfeld). Music *"Somebody's Me" by Enrique Iglesias (who played Gael) Other Notes Guests *Enrique Iglesias - Gael Reception Donna Bowman at the A.V. Club gave the episode a C.http://www.avclub.com/articles/were-not-from-here,12506/ Omar G at Television Without Pity gave the episode a B.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/were_not_from_here.php Staci Krause at IGN gave the episode a 5.9 out of 10.http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/824/824455p1.html This was their lowest review out of all season 3 episodes. References See also *Marshall Brownies External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1115217/ We're Not From Here] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/were-not-from-here/episode/1129032/summary.html We're Not From Here] at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 3